Hana no Sakura
by silverymare
Summary: 29 sentences based on Kinomoto Sakura and Li Syaoran.


_hana no sakura_

**by silverymare.**

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura is owned by Clamp. I can only claim my own little musings.

**A/N:** It's been a long time since I've written anything CCS, but here's something that's been in the back burner for a very long time. It was for the 1_sentence community on livejournal, but as you can see, it's an in-completed set. 29 sentences, not the usual 50. Enjoy.

* * *

#01. **Walking. **Though Sakura was initially saddened at loosing her rollerblades in the latest Clow escapade, she couldn't help but think that walking with Shaoran-kun to school wasn't too bad either, as she greeted him at her front gate and slipped her hand into his waiting one.

#02. **Waltz. **He knew that time, meter, balance and careful attention to your partner was important, but when Sakura grabbed onto his hands and swung him around, her joy and laughter filling the aftermath of Yue, Syaoran didn't care too much about the proprieties of dancing as his peculiar twisted smile couldn't help escaping.

#03. **Wishes. **The Mirror Card looks exactly the same as Sakura when he summons her, will smile in the same genki way and hug him tightly in a way that reminds him so much of the original, but all he can do is return the hug limply because he can't find it in himself to love this copy, knowing full well that he is really in love with Kinomoto Sakura, the Card Mistress, the happy, energetic girl who was always trying to cheer him up and no amount of wishing will make her come back to life.

#04. **Wonder. **When Sakura accidentally lifts her cheerleading top off too much while pulling off her jumper; revealing her bare, pale stomach, Syaoran can't stop his eyes from lingering, and wonders what in the world is wrong with him as every time he remembers that show of skin his throat dries up.

#05. **Worry. **When Terada-sensei calls for PE class and Li is assigned as a leader in a particular game, Tomoyo can't help but smile because Li will automatically head in Sakura-chan's direction, choosing her not because of her wonderful athletic ability, or because she's his equal match in sports, but because he'd determined to keep an eye on her, worried that she will drop a baton or a ball on her own head.

#07. **Waste. **The bin next to Syaoran's is filled to the brim with gaudy red packaging, cards and discarded Valentine's gifts from secret and not-so-secret admirers, so Sakura isn't silly in thinking that maybe Syaoran won't want her's too, but after some coaxing and furious blushing, she manages to edge her homemade chocolates onto his table, praying _oh so_ hard that he'll accept.

#08. **Whiskey and Rum. **It's late in the evening and Syaoran has his sword out, glaring furiously at the copy of him in the vanity mirror, so sure that this new stranger is going to take Sakura away from him, as a sober but mischievous Tomoyo is wickedly taping Sakura's high-pitched giggles, who's slumped on the ground, still holding her last shot of Kero's secret stash of whiskey.

#10. **Weddings. **Of course, to satisfy the Elders and fulfil her father's wish, Sakura has to have two different wedding ceremonies, one of shiro-make white and a visit to Tsukimine Shrine, while the other involves a red overdress, tea service and lotus seeds, but Sakura finds she doesn't care when she glances at Syaoran, who's frowning at a fortune chart, she doesn't care because she'll be with silly, protective Syaoran and it's all that matters.

#13. **Bias. **"I've never heard anyone except Li-sama's family call him Syaoran, Sakura-san," said Wei, with a twinkle in his eye.

#14. **Burning.**He finds them intruding in his private study and knows immediately that the burning pile of papers are his precious letters from Sakura and they're trying to burn the communication between the two of them, but though Syaoran understands why they'd commit such a crime it don't stop him from summoning the God of Thunder and raising a thunderstorm to punish the Elder's subordinates, watching every scream, gagging on the smell of burnt human flesh but unable to stop, wild eyed, for nothing they do is going to break Sakura from him.

#15. **Breathing. **She runs as fast as she can, sensing a Clow presence which shouldn't exist, and as she breaks around the corner, her ragged breath fluttering, she crashes into a warm, solid body and rebounds back to meet the ground-- only for her fall to be saved by a strong grasp on her arm and her surprised gaze to meet his warm amber.

#16. **Breaking.** Keroberos moaned in growing despair, watching as the two children, a young girl and a boy fought over the broken ends of the card capturing wand.

#17. **Belief. **"Everything will surely be alright, Sakura. Because it is you," he whispers into her ear, still managing to support her arms, as he passes the Card Mistress the last of his strength, and sunlight returns to their shared world.

#20. **Bane.** He used to think that Yukito-san wielded a terrible power over him; making him stumble, mumble, break out in deep, red flushes, give up his precious chocolate, trip over and look like a general fool, until Kinomo- no, no, Sakura, smiled that blindingly happy smile directly at him, and he knew she was the bane of his existence and he'd gladly die for her.

#22. **Quirks.** When Sakura nearly falls asleep in class, tilting slightly left, Syaoran instinctively catches her, and Sakura can't help but fuzzily think that there's something strange about how Syaoran immediately lifts his fingers away from her as though she burns, because to her, it feels natural that his fingers are always there to catch her when she falls.

#23. **Question. **"Can I call him Syaoran bear?"

#24. **Quarrel.** He gripped the Clow card with both hands, glared into those annoyingly confused eyes and _tugged._

#25.** Quitting.** She compartmentalises the star key, closes the book and already feels the loss of Kero's little flying form, as her finger trace his golden outline on the cover, numb and at a loss because even though she's agreed to hand the Clow Book over to Li Syaoran, Sakura's heart is screaming that there is fate, magic and love waiting for her if she refuses to let Clow Reed's legacy pass through her fingers.

#26. **Jump. **She's so happy that he's smiling that small crooked smile at her and he _remembers _and _loves her_, that she knows she can't wait seconds for the sun and Void's mischief to undo, she has to go to him now.

#27. **Jester.** It's another class play, and as the lady of the Court, Sakura sits next to the King, Hiiragizawa, easily charmed by Eriol's gentlemanly ways, and all Li can do is wave his bell, gnash his teeth and do a sulky somersault, ruing sensei's terrible idea of having Hiiragizawa organise the play's character straws.

#28. **Jousting. **Syaoran knows that Eriol is only egging him on, and _damn it, it's just a play, _but he flips his visor down viciously, knowing full well the prize of this duel is holding onto Hiiragizawa's flower instead of thinking of him.

#31. **Smirk.** As it was the first of April, thus Sakura-chan's birthday and coincidentally April Fool's Day, it was only right for Syaoran to help Sakura plot her trick against her magic-less brother, but he still couldn't help the widest grin at seeing Touya struggle under his kaijuu's hug, finally brought down, not by Syaoran's sword but by the Big Card.

#34. **Serenade.**They hadn't realised the true power of a smiling Daidouji until Sakura and Syaoran found themselves standing in front of a karaoke machine, facing each other, and Sakura could see the mirrored blush on Syaoran's face as they stand together and hums the beginning lines of a duet, _yume no tsubasa…_

#44. **Near. **"Tomoyo-chan, the new transfer student Li-kun keeps glaring at me, is he angry?"

#45. **Natural.** Sometime during all the card captures, as time past, he'd find himself helping her, only realising he'd gotten used to her presence; her body pressed into his when he jumped them both away from an attack, or when he'd slip his arms around her slim waist while she flew into the blue, blue sky.

#46. ** Horizon. **He's counting down the days til the Elders call him back to Hong Kong, frowning at the calendar, and it's only the happiness of Sakura's smile as she greets him first thing in the school day, white hat on her chair, schoolbag on the floor, gentle blush on her cheeks, that manages to distract him.

#47. **Valiant.** "Once upon a time, there was a strong, powerful big brother, who had a terribly clumsy _kaijuu_ for a sister, and though he tried to protect her as best as he could, there was an annoying brat who appeared into the picture, wormed his way into their lives and stole the sakura flower away."

#50. **Defeat. **The light, the sweet recognition, the _love,_ died in his eyes when Void's dark sphere surrounded him, and Sakura knew that for all her trying, she's still lost.


End file.
